Sometimes the answer isn't always good
by Debra101
Summary: Ezra is afraid that something might be wrong with the force inside of him. He goes to Kanan for answers, but he isn't sure if he'll be able to handle the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Star wars fanfic out of all of the different series, and I am so excited to be writing this one. Once I saw episode "Gathering Forces", I just had to post this.**

**Enjoy, and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:Wondering<strong>

Ezra layed wide awake in his room, silently listening to Zeb's snores. His mind continually replayed little bits and fragments of what he had done on Lothal. Never in his life has he ever experienced pain like that before. All of the rage, sadness, and suffering he'd been feeling for years had consumed him into nothing but darkness.

A shiver went through him.

He could faintly still feel the cold that had spread all through his body when he had passed out, after summoning that large monster onto the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor...

Ezra felt no remorse for what he had done. That evil man we going to kill Kanan and might even the rest of the team if they got in his way. Everything was at stake. He had to do something, he couldn't let his friends die, and he wouldn't fail to save his master. And yet... Ezra did manage to fail Kanan in a way. In what kind of way, he didn't know yet. But he could take a pretty good guess, though.

He turned on his side, facing the wall.

He could recall seeing the fear and worry in Kanan's eyes. He had even seen a tiny amount of disappointment as well in those two grey-blue orbs. That was when Ezra knew something was wrong with him.

Why did he black out? Why was he in pain? Why is he still cold? Why couldn't he remember everything that had happened? And why is he still so angry?

_' Sometimes you just have to let your guard down.'_

Those words echoed in Ezra's head. He did bring his guard down. Or at least he thought he did. Forgiving Zebo was supposed to be the key to all of his problems going away. The connection to his master and his surroundings were supposed to be stronger. And it was. Well, one of them were.

But it just didn't feel right. There was something different about the force, and he didn't know what.

But maybe Kanan did.

Ezra sat up slowly, fighting the urge to rub his arms from the sudden chill. Kanan would most definitely have an idea of what was going on with him. He was the one who could possibly answer all of his questions.

Ezra hopped off of the top bunk quietly, making sure he didn't wake up Zeb.

It was time to get some answers.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was short and sweet.<strong>

**The next part of this three shot will be longer, so prepare for chapter two.**

**Please review a.s.a.p.**

**~Debra101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2!**

**I want to thank everyone who had reviewed on the first chapter. All of you are the best, and I just can't thank you all enough for the support. Please enjoy this second part of the three shot, and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: The truth<strong>

Ezra crept through the halls all the way to Kanan's room. He was about to knock on the door when he heard voices on the other side.

"Kanan, I'm not sure."

It was a female voice, Ezra interpreted. So either Hera or Sabine was talking to Kanan at the moment. But why would they be up so late?

"But you've seen the signs Hera", said Kanan in a stressed out tone. "There's something seriously wrong with the kid."

Ezra's eyes widened as he pressed his ear closer on the door. Kanan knew what was happening to him.

"And what would that be", asked Hera, her voice deep with concern?

Ezra's heart filled with hope and a little bit of dread. He was about to get his answer.

Whispers erupted from the closed in room, and it was too quiet to make out. Ezra pressed the closed his ear firmer on the door, but he still couldn't understand a word.

No!

What was so important that Kanan couldn't say it out loud? Was the force inside him that deeply consumed by the evil that surrounded him?

Ezra waited anxiously as seconds turned into minutes. He was beginning to fear the worse. What if his problem was unfixable, and he couldn't be cured from this pain? What if... what if the Inquisitor was right and he couldn't escape the darkness? What if-

The door swished opened so fast that it had caused Ezra to stumble back in surprise.

"Ezra, what are you doing up this late", asked Hera shocked as well?

"I was... I...", Ezra was at a lost for words.

Hera raised an eyebrow, and Kanan appeared behind her.

"You should go back to bed, kid", the Jedi replied carefully. "You need some rest, especially after a day like what we had."

"That's what I need to talk to you about", said Ezra.

"And it can wait", said Kanan crossing his arms.

"Actually, it can't", Ezra's voice hardened. "We need to talk and we need to talk now."

"Tomorrow", Kanan replied sharply.

"No we-"

"I'm going to go now", said Hera sliding past Ezra. "It seems like you two have things to settle."

Kanan huffed out a breath. "Alright", he said. "Good night."

She gave him a smile, and began walking down the hall.

They quietly watched her leave as the tension between them grew. None of them said a word to each other, while the fractions of seconds passed slowly. The only sound was the droning of the Ghost, and the faint noise of Zeb's loud snores.

"You're not going to tell me, are you", Ezra stated finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Tell you what", said Kanan leaning on the door frame?

"About the force inside of me. You know what's going on, but you're too afraid to tell me."

"What makes you think that I know", asked Kanan?

"I heard you and Hera."

A brief shocked expression passed over the Jedi's face, but as quickly as it came it went away.

"How much did you hear?"

"The majority of it", Ezra snapped crossing his arms. "Except for the whispering part", he muttered.

"Ezra your condition is... unstable", Kanan said cautiously. "You haven't too long started to train with me and all ready you poses the strength of a master, but-" He trailed off.

"But what", said Ezra noticing Kanan's hesitation?

Kanan shook his head. "I can't tell you. You're not ready."

Ezra growled agitatedly. "This isn't fair! Why am I not ready to know about what's happening to me now?"

"Because you wouldn't understand it, and it will do nothing but make this situation even worse!"

"How can this get any worse?"

"I'm not telling you!"

Ezra stomped his foot, not caring if it made him look childish.

"But-"

"This isn't up for debate", yelled Kanan slicing his hand through the air! "You're not ready! End of story! Good night."

Kanan turned around, getting ready to shut the door.

"What are you so afraid of", shouted Ezra? "You act like everything's alright, when it's not! All you do is brush me off when something bad happens. I'm fifteen years old, and you treat me as if I'm a poor, defenseless child. Well, I'm not, and whatever you got to say, you can say if in front of me! So tell me, and tell me now!"

"I can't, because you wont be able to handle knowing that you have the potential of being a Sith!"

Ezra barely stifled a gasp.

No! That... that couldn't be right. He... he... couldn't...

Suddenly he forgot how to breathe.

"Ezra", Kanan said in alarm putting his hands on both of the boy's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

The question went through Ezra's ear and went out the other. It was as if the universe had suddenly slowed down and stopped moving. Kanan's words were not registering in his brain. He didn't understand anything anymore. Him possibly turning into a Sith was impossible. Right?

"Ezra!" Kanan shook him. "Ezra!"

The boy inhaled deeply, and a new wave of fresh air rushed into his lungs.

"I, I got to go", said Ezra barely in a whisper. "I, I'm going back to bed."

Kanan nodded his head. "Alright."

Tears shimmered in Ezra's blue eyes, as he ran down the hall. He had almost missed Kanan's apology; "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three will be here in a week or two.<strong>

**~Debra101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the final chapter of this three shot! I want to thank you all for reading my first Star Wars Rebels fanfic, and I hope that you will read my future fics that will be posted soon in the New Year. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels nor its characters. **

** Please review, and enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: Devastation<strong>

Ezra stared at the picture of him and his parents, as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. His mind was in a whirlwind, and this seemed to be the only thing to clam him down. The stars shining bright outside created a soothing light. They almost acted as a lullaby to the soul.

Lullaby...

His eyes burned as fresh tears sprang in his eyes. He missed his mother's beautiful voice, when she used to sing him songs at bedtime. Her caring, nurturing tone could calm even the most restless of beings. Her strength and love were the best traits that she possessed. Nothing else in the world could compare to her.

Ezra wiped away a few tears.

He will never have the life he used to have. He will never be safe again, he would never see his parents anymore, and he will never be able to be at peace.

Ezra sniffed.

Everything was falling apart, right in front of his eyes. The bottled up pain and anger that he had been holding in for eight years, had finally found a way out. His mind and soul was completely buried in the darkness. All of the shadows have closed in on him and swallowed the last remaining light that he had salvaged when he had joined the crew of the Ghost.

The light was gone.

Forever.

And he would never get it back.

Realization hit Ezra, like a punch to the gut.

The universe knew what it was doing to him. The 'coincidence' of him being born when the empire took control of the galaxy, was a sign of darkness. Then when his parents were taken away from him at the early age of seven, it had left him with nothing but grief. Next, when Ezra was forced to grow up and survive on the cruel infested streets of clone troopers, he became selfish. He had practically taught himself how to be self-centered and use others that were in need to get what he wanted. And now with his powers, the Inquisitor...

Ezra chocked on a sob.

Everything that he had experienced too early in life, were nothing more than hints of the darkness spreading through his heart. He wasn't meant to be a Jedi. No. He was destined to be a Sith.

"Hey."

Ezra was surprised to hear Sabine's voice, but he didn't acknowledge her. _What was she doing here?_

Sabine walked over to his side. "I heard shouting not too long ago", she said looking at the picture. "I asked Hera what was going on and she told me." Sabine turned her attention to Ezra. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", he responded automatically. His tone held no emotion and his face was blank.

_Nothing mattered anymore._

"Ezra don't lie to me", Sabine said her voice filled with concern. "What did Kanan say to you that made you so upset?"

"Nothing", Ezra snapped as he felt the chills roll over his body. "I just need some time on my own. Alright? It was a rough day, and I don't need someone to interrogate me, especially right now, so leave me alone!"

"But Ezra-", Sabine started but he cut across her.

"Just go away!"

"But-"

"I said leave!" Ezra could feel the cold intensify.

"But-"

"Go!"

He whipped his head around just in time to see her horrified expression. _Why does she look like she's seen a planet being blown up? And why are all of these bolts flying behind her and... _

Ezra gasped.

Looking around him, he saw multiple metal objects floating in the air. The light above was flickering, and the temperature felt like it had dropped to the negatives.

Immediately, he felt regret for his actions.

"Sabine I... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No. It's okay", she said trying to regain her composure. She looked over to where a metal tile twirled in mid-air. "It's my fault. I should have left when you told me to."

"It isn't your fault, it's mine", said Ezra. His hands were shaking, and the lights flickered even more. He jumped out of the chair and backed away from Sabine. "I should have been able to control myself. Kanan said that the force was connected to my emotions, and I should have been able to keep it stable. I could have prevented this if I had been a better student. I'm a terrible Padawan!" His hands clenched into fists, and he closed his eyes tight. "I am the worst person ever, and I wasn't meant for a happy ending! I failed Kanan! I failed the team. I-"

Arms wrapping around him stopped his cries. Ezra opened his blue eyes to meet Sabine's hazel brown ones. He could feel the warmth from her hug, and it reminded him of the warm embraces that his mother and father would give him.

"Don't you ever say that again", said Sabine strongly. "You are not a failure, and we will never be disappointed in you." She rubbed a small circles on his back. "I want you to stop thinking negatively and start thinking positively. The crew and I won't think lowly of you. You're our family Ezra, and family never gives up on a member. We care about you, and we will never give up on you no matter what. Whatever is going on with you we can fix this. As a family. Okay?"

Ezra nodded, as she pulled from the hug. Her comforting words began to sink in, and a small smile appeared on the boy's face. No one has ever held him in a caring way before in years. It has been so long, that the embrace had felt foreign, yet appreciated at the same time. It felt kind of good.

The metal objects that were floating dropped to the ground. The flickering lights had also stopped, and the freezing cold running through his veins warmed up.

He was finally at peace.

"Thanks Sabine", he said wiping off his tears.

She returned the smile. "Anytime." She put a hand on one of his shoulders and smirked. "It's late and I need to get to bed. Go bother Hera if you still need someone to talk to."

A chuckle escaped Ezra lips. "And here I was thinking that you had a sensitive side."

Sabine's smirk widened. "Don't get used to it kid." She gave him a soft punch on the arm. "Good night. And try to get some rest."

"Will do", said Ezra as Sabine made it to the door.

He quietly watched her leave, giving her a tentative wave.

Maybe. Just maybe Sabine was right. He was NOT alone. And despite being an orphan, he DID have a family. And they WILL help and guide him every step of the way.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong> I wanted to hurry up and post this before Monday when the new episodes on TV come on. (I didn't want to watch it and it tells whatever Ezra is with the dark side or not) Ever since I saw the previews, I have been typing like a mad woman.<strong>

**Anyway, thanks again for reading! **

**Please Review a.s.a.p.**

**~Debra101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Due to the many reviews of people wanting another Kanan and Ezra moment; I am adding an additional chapter that is going to lead up to episode "Path of the Jedi", but with a little twist.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** four: ****Forgiveness**

The next day Ezra was sitting in the lounge eating the breakfast Hera had made for him. The meal consisted of porridge with a meiloorun glaze on top. It was the best thing had ever ate in a long time, since his parents were gone, and it reminded him of his mother's cooking.

Putting a spoon full in his mouth, Ezra relished the flavor. He felt better about himself after the talk with Sabine, but there was still an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that his friends would do anything to help him and would even sacrifice their lives for him, but deep down inside him there was doubt. Doubt that they could rid him completely of the ever-growing darkness, and doubt that he'd be able to let go of the past in order to become a Jedi.

Ezra sighed.

How was he supposed to open himself to the force, if he was weighed down by all of the years of suffering he had to endure as a small child? How could he just ignore the nagging feeling that his parents might be alive? And how could he forgive everyone who had done him wrong? How... how would he be able to forgive himself?

Ezra ran a hand through his hair. _So much for feeling better._

Twirling his spoon in his bowl, the meiloorun glaze mixed into the porridge. The thick substance got softer, and the tanish color turned pink.

His stomach growled loudly, but he suddenly didn't have the appetite to take another bite. His thoughts and memories had left him un-hungry.

The door whooshed open, and Chopper sped through with Zeb hot on his tail.

"Get back here you little rust bucket", yelled Zeb! He reached for the droid and missed, resulting him to crash into the chair opposite from Ezra. "Why you little- Argh!" Zeb growled from Chopper's electric shock.

The droid laughed giving him another shock.

This time Zeb's face landed into Ezra's porridge, causing some of it to splatter and fall on the boy.

"Hey!" Ezra let out a frustrated breath. "Can't you guys take this somewhere else?"

Zed groaned wiping away the food on him. "Tell that to the pile of nuts and bolts over there", he pointed to Chopper accusingly.

The droid chuckled poking his tazer at the Lasat.

Ezra glared daggers at the two, porridge dripping from his hair. He was getting ready to say something when Kanan walked in.

"Ezra I need to...", he trailed off as he saw the mess. "What happened in here?"

"It was Chopper's fault!" - Zeb

"You don't want to know." - Ezra

They both said at the same time.

Kanan put his hands on his hips and pinched the bridge between his nose. "Okay, then", he said slowly. "Anyway, I need to speak with you, Ezra. There are some things that we have to discus."

Ezra nodded, as he brushed off some of the food that had gotten on his jacket. He made his way over to his master.

"And make sure you two clean up this mess", replied Kanan before they left.

Ezra listened as the door closed behind them, and briefly made eye contact with Kanan before lowering his gaze. He could already tell that this was going to be one long discussion.

"So", Ezra said crossing his arms. "I suppose you wanted to talk about last night."

"Yeah", Kanan rubbed the back of his neck. "How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good, I guess", Ezra shrugged. "I'm still a bit shaken up, but it's no big deal."

"Yes, it is", Kanan put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I shouldn't have been so reluctant to tell you what was going on. You deserved to know, and I only made it worse. You were right about not being a little kid anymore, but..." He paused letting out a sigh. "Your powers, Ezra, is getting more and more powerful everyday. Like I said before, I hadn't prepared you for this and I am truly sorry." Another pause. "You wasn't ready... _I_ wasn't ready for something like this to happen", he corrected.

Kanan looked into the padawan's blue eyes. The fifteen year old's bright orbs were filled with understanding, and Kanan thought he saw a glimmer of forgiveness.

"The darkness, though", he began and he saw the boy's eyes cloud over with a bit of sorrow. "Is something that we might and might not be able to fix."

"But I still don't see how I tapped into the dark side", said Ezra. "I thought I was doing something good."

"And you were", agreed Kanan. "But you fear-'

"And anger messed with the force, I know", Ezra interrupted. "But it still doesn't explain why. At least not in the way that I can fully understand."

"It takes time, training, and discipline to comprehend the Jedi ways", replied Kanan. "I'm not saying that everything is going to be easy, but it will take us a while to get you back on track. We have to just stick to the plan."

"And everything always goes as planned", Ezra said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Exactly", Kanan smirked as he reached over and ruffled the boy's hair.

Ezra smirked as well, letting out a laugh.

Kanan chuckled and released the dark blue locks of hair. "We will start training harder", he said turning back serious. "It will help you control your powers, and also help you manage your emotions better. And-" He went into his pocket and pulled out the brown, cubed shape Jedi object. "This ancient Jedi artifact will aid you in seeing the light. Once you open it properly, you will be able to see the beauty of the force."

He handed it to Ezra, who eagerly accepted the priceless object. "When do we begin", he asked?

"Tomorrow", Kanan answered with a smile. "Bright and early in the morning. Don't be late."

"You worry too much", Ezra replied a smug look crossing his features. "Besides, have a little faith in me."

"I do have faith in you", said Kanan. "Together we are going to see the light, and no matter how long it takes you to see it, you have to remember that you are not alone."

"I know Kanan",said Ezra. "And I forgive you. We both weren't ready to face the Inquisitor yesterday, but now we know what we're up against. I have confidence that you are going to guide me through this every step of the way. I wouldn't want another master unless it's you. You're the best master that any Padawan could hope for. I- I trust you Kanan."

"Thank you", said Kanan. "I won't let you down."

"You never had", said Ezra as he gave Kanan back the artifact.

With a final pat on the boy's shoulder, Kanan began to walk to his room and he looked back to give Ezra a reassuring smile before he left.

Ezra beamed at the thought of training with his master tomorrow. He was finally going to get out of the pit of darkness, and the probability of him becoming a sith was fading away slowly. Maybe, just maybe there was hope for him yet.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the final ending to the story. <strong>

**Please Review a.s.a.p.!**

**~Debra101**


End file.
